


Go on and Hand Me Your Clothes, Take a Picture or Two

by FakeMeOut



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, first fic pog :D, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeMeOut/pseuds/FakeMeOut
Summary: Zak's work habits are really taking a toll on him, Darryl can only comfort him in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Go on and Hand Me Your Clothes, Take a Picture or Two

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first ao3 fic wowow. enjoy this little drabble i made at like 4am :]
> 
> Title based off of Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber

"Shit." Zak glanced at the time. 4:02am. He's done it again, hasn't he? Though eyes were heavy, he'd always found it hard to fall asleep at a reasonable time. And though he'd wanted so desperately to sleep, as long as he could hold himself up, albeit sloppily, he would work.

Now, "work" had many definitions.

He would write, whether it be a video idea or a memo of what to buy during his next outing.

He could edit a video for himself or others, keeping up with multitasking relatively well, given his dreary state.

Hell, maybe he'd even stream. There was never a shortage in demand for that, even just appearing in other's streams was highly requested within his circle of fans.

Whatever he had to do to keep himself productive while suffering from sleep deprivation, he would.

Darryl walked in to find Zak, cheek resting against his fist, eyes dead and glued to the monitor in front of him.

With a frown, Darryl tapped on Zak's slouched shoulder lightly. In response, Zak gave a delayed, sloth-like movement. Lifting his head from his hand looked like a task and a half, the way his head swayed made it seem as if it'd weighed 100 pounds.

"Hey." The tired one smiled, though delayed once again. "Hey, Bad." Zak spun around in his chair, facing the standing man in front of him. His brown eyes peered with love into the hues of the older's, soft and green, filled with safety and compassion toward him.

Zak reached his arms out, Darryl complied with his silent request for affection. Walking closer to him, they kept eye contact, only breaking it to lay a head on each other's shoulders, arms wrapping around each other's torsos. Darryl rubbed an open palm against the small of Zak's back, soothing Zak out of his previously a stressful mindset.

"Zak." "Darryl." He mimicked, lightheartedly. Zak knew that this meant he would no longer be able to work. With a hand around Zak's waist, he stood back up, now looking down into Zak's eyes. Or, tried to. A mop of shaggy black hair had been keeping them from being able to look at each other. With a gentle and slow hand, Darryl gently brushed the hair out of Zak's eyes, sweeping his locks to the side. As he'd done this, Zak clasped his hands around Darryl's waist, looking up at the older with longing. Longing for affection. Longing for sleep. Longing for him to be taken away from his desk.

"Come to bed, it's late. You said you'd try not to do this so often." Darryl said. He wasn't upset at all, just concerned for his boyfriend who seemingly never gave himself a break. Zak huffed. Silent dismay. "You're exhausted, Zak." He was right. Zak sighed, unable to look into Darryl's eyes anymore. Shame enveloped his body as he slumped down in his seat. "I know, I know." Darryl affirmed, he'd always tried to be as delicate as possible with Zak whilst he was in this state.

When Zak was in this type of mood, he was always so hellbent on working until he collapsed. Darryl could never understand it himself, but he could assume it had something to do with guilt. He'd only imagined how it must've eaten away at his partner, just thinking about not meeting deadlines had to have been his biggest fear by how he'd spoken. Always in a rush, even when he'd been given plenty of days to complete a project. Zak's own judgement was truly going to be the death of him. Scary to think about the state the younger would be in without his boyfriend there to help him through things.

After losing himself in thought, Darryl snapped back. His senses enveloped by the other's presence. He smells... Like coconut? His conditioner. He'd already been attempting to wind down now, evident by a late night shower. His hair was dry, so it must've been a few hours ago. Darryl had to step in.

"It's bedtime, you muffin." Darryl says, very softly. Gently, he planted a small kiss onto Zak's scalp, smelling his hair and rubbing his back in a comforting motion once again.

It's silent for a moment. Aside from a few sleepy grunts the younger would omit.

"Thank you, Bad." Though his tone was gingerly, Darryl knew that it hurt him on the inside.

Now, taking the liberty of shutting the PC down, Darryl saved each program and page that had been left open. He wouldn't want Zak to feel terrible and stressed over lost work and wasted time.

"Darryl..." Murmured Zak, a smile making its way to Darryl's lips. Darryl helped the younger up, walking him to their bed. He was sure that the sleepy one could walk just fine on his own, but he liked the idea of being needed.

Once at the two's shared bed, Zak began to strip. Sliding his shirt off and shucking off his pants. Dropping the two fabric pieces to the floor. After doing that tedious task, he'd collapsed onto "his side" of the bed. Positioning his head comfortably onto his favourite pillow and throwing a sloppy hand to the duvet where he'd bring it over and cover his body, head and all. Almost as if he'd just ensnared himself in a plush cocoon.

Smiling at the other's silliness, Darryl picked up the clothing from the ground and dropped it in a hamper, deciding to follow what his partner did and strip down to his briefs. Darryl made his way back to the bed, falling down onto the mattress and getting himself to a desired position.

Almost immediately after he made himself comfortable, he was met with the body of Zak, throwing his arms around Darryl's waist and pressing his head against the other's chest. His head still under the comforter, warm skin pressing against each other as Darryl laughed in a hushed tone, almost a hum.

They held each other. Darryl's hand on his head in a loving embrace. Fingers splayed and danced around the younger's locks in a gentle fashion, coaxing him into sleeping. Zak let out a soft, yet heavy breath, his thoughts turning into television static as the only thing he could focus on were the compassionate fingers of the other's conciliate cranial massage.

He was finally starting to fall out of consciousness. Bringing both of them a sense of relief.

Darryl leaned his head downward and planted more kisses to the head of his boyfriend, making sure to keep his rhythm predictable so Zak could fall asleep. Zak cuddled into Darryl one last time before his body relaxed.

"He's asleep." Darryl thought to himself, holding back a tear of joy and relief as he began to settle down. Tending to his partner was his priority. He could rest easy now.

The last thing to meet Darryl's senses was the scent of Zak's conditioner once again, aiding him in his drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! if i make more, what would you wanna see? :0


End file.
